All White
by ThePyroAlchemist
Summary: Kaiba thinks he can do it. Can he do it? Will his conscious allow him to? Rated for later chapters. Puppyshipping. Warning: RapeFic and yaoi, no likie, no readie.
1. Regret

I'm back! This is just a kinda angst/yaoi fic between Kaiba and Jonouchi, (Yes, it is a RapeFic) I originally thought about this being a one-shot but if it gets reviewed enough I'll make it into a proper fic. No flaming please!

Disclaimer: I don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh or any characters, (If I did, there'd be yaoi in it 0.0)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**All White**

Chapter one- Regret? 

"K...Kaiba?"

Jonouchi stuttered, his arms chained above his head.

"Hello Mutt...", a cold deep voice sounded from the doorway. Seto Kaiba walked towards the bruised bloody boy and slowly examined him. Sweat, blood and dirt had plastered itself to Jou's face, his body was covered in cuts and black and blue bruises; like flowers planted along his pale skin, and there was a deep red mark surrounding his bare neck and chest. There was nothing covering him apart from a pair of thin black boxers.

A sadistic smirk played at Kaiba's lips as he watched Jonouchi raise his head to stare up at Kaiba.

"H...help...me.." The blonde whispered, struggling not to drift back into enticing unconsciousness. Kaiba allowed himself to smile, "Help you? Now why would I do that? Who do you think bought here?" He whispered leaning closer towards him. Jonouchi made a small sound of confusion and fear, but found himself unable to say anything.

What was happening to him?? Why the hell was he afraid of...that...? Was it because he was slumped there, beaten and chained to a wall, afraid Kaiba was about to hurt him further...? Or...was it because he was afraid Kaiba wasn't going to do anything at all?

Slowly, Jonouchi slowly raised his eyes to stare into the dark, mysterious eyes that bore into him. Whilst doing so to try and read any motives or emotions, he simply found himself drowning in those deep eyes...those evil, sadistic eyes. Those beautiful eyes. He blinked and dropped his gaze, forcing himself to talk.

"Where am I?" He asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

Kaiba sighed and rose, fiddling with Jou's chains before replying,

"Somewhere you can't escape from..."

And although Jonouchi didn't doubt Kaiba was being series, He could have sworn he hinted a touch of regret that lined the young millionaire's voice. ..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonouchi: Hey! Why am I the one being chained and beaten up?

Me: Because it's cute when your being beaten up!! xD

Kaiba: -smirk

Jonouchi: 0.o

Ok this was gonna be much longer but I kinda altered it and it seemed better if I ended it there. I'll add more if I get reviews xD -Hinting- And gimmi ideas to improve please!! Thankies:3

xXTulipXx


	2. No one Knows

Yay, Thankies for the reviews! 0. o Last time my chapter was really short, so I guess I'll make this one longer, Enjoy! xD

_Italic-Kaiba's thoughts _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2-No one knows

**2 DAYS EARLIER**

Seto Kaiba Lay awake on his bed. Wide awake, unable to drift off into his usual uneasy sleep. Breathing deeply, he thought about his situation. What other choice did he have? He couldn't put it off any longer. What did he really want...?

_I can do this. I want to do this. I need to do this. I need to show my beautiful puppy what I think of him. Not just the hatred that radiates between us, the deeper, more venomous desire that roams my body. That desire that clings to my very soul. That feeling I get every time he arrogantly steps up to a fight he's not going to win. The way he keeps fighting even as numbness starts to wrap itself around him. Every scream of pain he smothers. Every shout of defeat he suppresses. Every sigh of sadness that is invisible._

_What would he say if he knew what I thought of him? What would he think? What would he do? What would happen if he knew of those dirty, perverse thoughts that I couldn't help but wish for? I've seen him in pain before, the times when he's said the wrong things, at the wrong times. When he was eying up the wrong girl, when he picked a fight with the wrong guy. I've seen him at times like that. I see it his eyes. The fear the lingers as he hates himself for the things he's done wrong. He makes out he doesn't care...but I care._

_It what he doesn't know that kills me. To everyone except my brother I'm just "that rich kid". That doesn't care about anyone or anything. But that's not true. It couldn't be more false. The way that everyone sees me doesn't bother me. It just the way he sees me. That way he's oblivious to the way I feel about him. The way he doesn't realise I'm there when he's hurting. He doesn't realise I'm the one hoping he doesn't stop hurting. That his pain brings me that undeniable pleasure..._

_And that hurts me._

Kaiba sighed, and turned over. He knew he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep tonight.

**Present**

Kaiba grabbed Jou's thin wrist and pulled him dragged him across the hard floor. Jonouchi, being in the sorry state he was, made no attempt to get up or away. What was the point? He'd just be beaten up some more and then Kaiba would do what he was going to anyway. It wasn't as if Jou could do anything anyway. Every time he so much as moved pain spread itself across his body, clinging to every limb.

Entering another room, Kaiba through Jou in and closed the door behind him. Jonouchi rose slowly, swaying slightly from the effort it took, and glared directly into Seto's strong, possessive eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Jonouchi yelled, his mind spinning from his sudden outburst. Surprised out how much his head ached from shouting, he winced and stumbled backwards, leaning against a nearby wall, fully aware of Kaiba watching him, amused.

The edge of Kaiba's lip curled upwards, in between of a sneer and a smirk. Ignoring his outburst, Kaiba stepped forward, intimidating yet angering Jou further.

Jonouchi opened his mouth again to speak, yet his words were muffled as Kaiba steeped forward again swiftly and crushed his lips against Jou's. Immediately aware of what Kaiba was doing, Jou clamped his mouth shut, feeling the little blood he had left rushing up to his face.

Blushing? He was blushing at the fact Seto Kaiba, arrogant asshole of a millionaire that hated Jonouchi's guts was...trying to kiss him?

Smiling inwardly, despite the awkwardness, Kaiba pinned both Jou's wrists with one hand, and snaked his other down to the boy's crotch. Slowly he stroked that sensitive area, causing Jonouchi to gasp in uncomfortable pleasure. Seeing his chance, Kaiba slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth, probing his tongue and caressing the roof of it.

Pulling away after what seemed like forever, he stepped closer towards the boy, slowly moving his hips against Jou's.

"Do you like my bedroom, Mutt?"

Kaiba whispered, causing Jou to blush heavily again.

Sure enough, they were in Kaiba's bedroom. A bleak, dark room. A single window. Black furniture, a couple of desks with paper piled on them. A laptop on the desk nearest to his, impressively big, double bed. Which was, uncharacteristically lined with black satin covers and pillows. The room was simply a reflection of how many saw Kaiba. Unnaturally bleak, dark, creepy, mysterious...and oddly attractive.

So was that it? Jou found Kaiba attractive? Did he? Jonouchi had been through this in his head many times. He had discussed it with himself on countless occasions. Questioning his sexuality had never been easy. Especially of the reputation he had. Brave, strong, powerful. People like him weren't meant to be...gay. So why did he feel the way he did?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Yay! Puppy-shipping!

Jonouchi: I don't like where this story is heading...

Kaiba: I do...-winks at Jou-

Jonouchi: 0.o...

Me: Woot!

I know, this chapter isn't that long either, but it took ages, and Tulip gives cookies to reviewers! Any improvements I can make?

xXTulipXx


	3. The Hard way

Hey happy readers Thankies for reviews, I'm getting quite into this fic so here some more!! Btw, instead of using the English names I'm using the Japanese ones, because their prettier xD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 - The hard way

"Seriously guys, where's Jou?"

"For the last time Yug, he's visiting Serenity!"

Yugi looked up blankly at Anzu before realising the whole gang was staring at him in exasperation. Yugi sighed before continuing:

"Yes, I know you keep saying that...but...something's not right, I mean, how come we still havn't heard from him and he only left a note saying he was visiting Serenity instead of telling us straight? It just seems...suspicious."

The group looked around at each other before thinking about what Yugi was saying. Of course, they had all thought it was odd that Jou had been a day now and he still hadn't called them or anything, but Jou had been before on real short notice for some random reason or another. He'd always come back soon enough, a week at most. But Yugi was right, something was wrong.

Not many people knew a lot about Jonouchi, only that he'd had a tough childhood. The only person who had come close to understanding a least a little about his past. To most Jou was funny (Unintentionally more often than not) , hot-headed and difficult; but also caring, kind to those who need someone most, and was always the one to beat the shit outta the kid picking on the lil' guy. He'd always made out to be the tough kid who didn't care what anyone thought but Yugi knew the tough guy act was simply a routine he had done to cover up his painful past.

An abusive father always telling him he was a failure, and that he would never achieve anything in life. His precious sister, whom he loved so much, being hospitalized at such an early age. No wonder he was so screwed. He never let anyone see his true emotions. His true feelings. His eyes were always bright yet dull. And Yugi knew that he had so many things locked up, pounding in time with his heart, screaming to get out. Yugi had never seen Jou cry. Of course he hadn't, After having so many blood-stained tears seep out, Jonouchi probably seen it as a sign of weakness. And Jou was anything but weak...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stay fucking still!"

Kaiba said, annoyed at how much Jou was struggling. Sure it had been fun pinning him at first, he had enjoyed seeing the boy squirm and as much as he enjoyed the sense of power he held; but he hadn't expected the mutt to be so...persistent. Kaiba couldn't deny he liked the way Jou clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes in spite at him, the way Jou winced every time he cruelly pinned his bruised-ridden arms down, the way he stopped himself crying out in pain. It was so...hot. Kaiba sighed inwardly. He shouldn't be doing this. It's so wrong...but that's what made it so right. He started it, he might as well finish.

Both of them were only in their boxers, with Kaiba sitting with his legs either side of Jonouchi's thin waist. Leaning in for the countless time that night, Kaiba caught Jou in a rough kiss, and Jou knew better than to try and stop him if he wanted to avoid getting more hurt. Kaiba, who still had his tongue down Jou's throat, sneakily moved his hand down Jou's body, slipping underneath the waistband of his boxers. He felt Jonouchi tense underneath him and couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt..as well as familiar feeling of undeniable pleasure.

"Kaiba..." Jonouchi started,

"Shhh, mutt" Kaiba cut in, kissing him deeply again, stopping him from talking any longer. Slowly moving his hand back and forth from underneath Jou's boxers, causing the blonde to groan inside Kaiba's mouth, involuntarily. Jou feebly tried to push Kaiba away, but failing. Instead of pinning his wrists the way he usually did, Kaiba broke away and gazed down at Jou. He really was beautiful. A beauty that shouldn't be defaced. What was he doing? ...He was doing what he had to.

Kaiba blinked and realised that Jou was staring up at him uncertainly, a look of confused anger on his face. Kaiba Pushed his thoughts out of his head and focussed on what he really wanted. What he needed. Flipping him over, Kaiba pulled Jou's boxers down, much to the blondes fear.

"Kaiba! Stop this!" Jou yelped, struggling, but again his cries of protest went unnoticed. Pulling him to his knees and kneeling behind him, Kaiba leaned forward and whispered in his ear:

"Now listen, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, if you relax and don't struggle then it'll be a whole lot easier for both of us. But if you choose to be the idiot you always are, things will get a lot worse for you..."

Although Kaiba had threatened him many times in the past, Jou felt a shiver run up his spine. Kaiba...actually about to rape him, that wasn't gonna happen without Jou being defiant in the only way he could.

"I think I'll choose the hard way...at least that would mean you don't get the pleasure of having a willing participant..."

Not the cleverest comeback Jou had come up with, but at least he got the message across. He'd still fight, even if he's lost already. Jonouchi smirked in spite of himself, imagining Kaiba's smug expression disappear. But Jonouchi was mistaken. If anything, the hard way was the one Kaiba was hoping he would choose...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, here's the third chapter, it's not very good, but I kinda needed to include Yugi and the gang in this Tulip loves reviewers xD

xXTulipXx


	4. Sorry

0.o Ok This has taken ages to update, I know, But it's because my computer had suddenly become the only thing to do in my house and so I had to fight my way to it. XD Anyway, here is the forth chapter! xx

_Italics Jonouchi's thoughts._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 – Sorry

Pain shot up Jonouchi's back again as Kaiba thrust into him mercilessly again. His legs trembling from the effort it took to hold himself up; Jou clenched his jaw and gripped the black covers. He refused to give Kaiba the satisfaction of knowing that he was hurting. That just wasn't going to happen.

"How do you like the hard way, mutt?"

Kaiba asked mockingly, as he pounded into Jonouchi's lower back, as the blonde couldn't help but gasp in pain. As he heard Jou make that sound of uncomfort, an evil smile spread across Kaiba's face; just what he had been waiting for.

Moaning softly, Kaiba felt himself spill into Jou and beads of sweat had run down his face. As Jou felt that horrible liquid go into him, he shut his eyes tightly in disgust. Releasing him, Kaiba pushed away and pulled up his boxers. Jonouchi, however, found himself unable to move from the pain and exhaustion he felt gripping his whole body. Shivering violently, he forced himself to push himself up and pull his boxers up.

Breathing deeply, Kaiba looked down at Jonouchi. The blonde was lying on his side, his chest rising and dropping quickly, his arms and legs bruised, his face screwed up in pain. Pain. Kaiba had seen Jou like that before. But never like this.

Jonouchi's fists weren't clenched tightly enough, his breathing was too quick, and the discomfort that racked his body was showing too clearly.

Kaiba blinked and felt his body go cold. What had he done?

"Jou...?"

Kaiba whispered softly, as he realised all the malice and sadism had suddenly been replaced by self-hatred and regret. He lowered his body and gently moved Jonouchi onto his back.

"Jou..."

Kaiba repeated, placing his hand slowly against Jonouchi's cheek. As he done this, he saw the blonde flinch slightly. Overcome by guilt, Kaiba swallowed and spoke again:

"Jou...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

Unable to stop himself, Kaiba felt hot tears fall from his eyes. Hanging his head in shame, he removed his hand from Jou's face and began to cry silently.

Jonouchi looked up and stared. Kaiba was crying? More surprising, Kaiba was crying over Jou? Feeling his anger fade, Jou closed his eyes and focused.

So Kaiba raped him. That evil, fucked-up bastard had taken away something Jou could never take back. Jou should be angry. He should be full of hate. He should push away the hurt that infected him the way he normally did, and beat the shit outta Kaiba.

_So why didn't I? Why am I not doing it now? Why do I care that Kaiba's crying? Is it because I can't cry myself? Is it because all I saw was darkness before I met Kaiba? This is so STUPID. I'm stupid. Everyone was right. I'm a failure. I'm a slave to myself. I'm everything I shouldn't be..._

Opening his eyes, Jou saw that Kaiba had stopped crying, but he still was looking down, his hair hanging over his face. Slowly lifting his hand, Jou reached up and placed his hand on Kaiba's cheek.

Looking up, his eyes widening in shock, Kaiba stared at Jonouchi.

His mind becoming an uncomfortable spiral of confusion, Kaiba reached up and grasped Jou hand tightly.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry for being a twisted freak. I'm sorry for doing this to you. I'm sorry for hurting you so much... I'm sorry for loving you. And loving to hate you. .."

Letting go of Jou's hand, Kaiba got up slowly off the bed and turned around. Walking away towards the door, he turned around and saw Jonouchi drift in and out of consciousness. Realising that what he had done was taking its toll he turned back round and said quietly:

"I'll be back in the morning to see if you're ok by then, then I'll let you leave..."

Not trusting himself with what he had just said, Kaiba turned the light out and left, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Jonouchi, struggling to understand simply closed his eyes again and whispered:

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry for the hate I feel when I realise I love you..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

0. o Holy Rah, Is there actually fluff between these two? xD It's not a very long chappie but I'll update soon. And know that Tulip loves all reviewers

XXTulipXx


	5. Comfort

Heya, thanks for all reviews! Here is the fifth chapter, I know it has taken long to update again, but I hope you all like it!

_Italics- Kaiba's thoughts _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 5 – Comfort

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Kaiba wiped away all the tears that had stained his face. Why was this happening? Why did Kaiba have a problem so sinful? Why can Kaiba not stop? He had said he would let Jonouchi leave in the morning. But he did not see how he would be able to let that happen. After, If Jonouchi would stay with Kaiba, then they would both benefit, wouldn't they?

_This will all be ok. Jonouchi thinks that to. He didn't look all that scared. When I grasped his hand he held it just as tight. And the tears he didn't cry show that yearns the same thing as much as I do. He wants me to continue cutting into his very soul. He wants me to find the secrets that are buried deep inside him. The blood that I draw from him, seep out on its own accord._

_Oh and it's that blood that I Crave. It's every part of his beautiful body I wish for. And when I capture it, I refuse to let it go, trapping it like a helpless flower, as I watch it slowly fall, petal by petal. No one can image the feelings that course through my own body, the virus that snakes in to my veins. And no one can rid me of that infection. _

_Simply thinking about his bruised and bloody state fill me with the same unnatural, possessive need I've felt so many times before. And I hope. And I can wish. And I can dream. But that is not what I do. I do not allow myself to be drenched in such foolish comforts._

_There are very few memories I cherish enough to reminisce about. The start of my company. Seeing a smile upon my brother's face. The first duel I won. All those thoughts bring me back an unfamiliar feeling of happiness. But those times were filled with the simple, clear happiness. How do I describe the emotions that cloud my thoughts every time I see Jonouchi's pained expression? Or the times I see the haunted look in his eyes. The times he's holding back his own shattered feelings..._

As anger and frustration built up inside Kaiba, he twisted around to face the wall nearest to him. When he looked up at the pure white wall, he saw nothing but crimson. He got up suddenly, pounding the walls and shouting obscenities at no one in particular, clawing at the taunting sounds coming from the very walls that provided him with peace not so long ago.

Stopping abruptly, Kaiba breathed in and out, nodding his head slightly to an unseen beat:

_Ok, gotta stay calm here, I'll just lie down. And I'll drift off into sleep eventually. It'll be easy. I'll just get it all out of my head. And I'll rest. And tomorrow will be ok..._

_**Morning **_

Awaking from an uncomfortable sleep, Jonouchi opened his eyes slowly.

Wow, did he feel like shit right now. The blond flexed his limbs out carefully, going through what he always did the morning after he had so often gotten into a fight. When Jou remembered what had happened, the corner of his lip curled into a sneer.

He was sneering at Kaiba. And what Kaiba had done to him. But he was also sneering at himself. And what he had done all on his own. He'd shown weakness. And he'd shown it to that bastard. Of all people. Him.

But...if Kaiba had already seen it, why did it matter if he kept seeing it anyway?

No. He can't think like that. This is Jonouchi. _The _Jonouchi. He's not scared of anything. Or anyone. That's right.

Jonouchi got up; flinching as he tenderly felt the various bruises up his arms and legs. Realising how hurt he actually, he began to think, for the first time, about how he got there.

No way could Kaiba have got him so badly bruised by himself. Jou snorted to himself in disgust. Kaiba had probably got a couple of his Hench men to do for him.

Kaiba had to get a couple of people to take Jonouchi down...Which meant Kaiba had no chance taking on Jonouchi on his own.

That simple thought gave Jou a feeling of odd comfort. It made him feel better. It was the simple things that Jonouchi needed to keep happy, the little, insignificant, simple things. Which he hardly ever got. No wonder he was so fucked up.

The Blonde got up fully and started walking around, cursing to himself at the absence of most of his clothes. Feeling something strange at the backs of his legs, he turned his head reached down to feel what it was.

Screwing up his face in disgust and remembrance, he realised that it was his own dried up blood and the other, white liquid that had trickled down his legs the night before.

Looking around the room, he sighed in exasperation. There nothing but a couple empty desks, the bed and door. The locked door.

So what? Jonouchi had gotten trough tougher times than this.

But what would he do if he got out anyway? Run around trying to find his way out? Go find Kaiba and make him suffer like he did?

Jou blinked and tried to clear the mess his head was in.

Last night wasn't his fault. It was Kaiba's. So Kaiba needs to be taught a lesson.

Jonouchi nodded in approval of his own decision. In hurting Kaiba, Jonouchi could convince himself that everything as it normally is. A straight fist fight.

No emotion. No confusion.

Jonouchi smirked slowly, feeling a familiar sinister thirst rise up throughout his body.

Not the thirst he had felt the night before. Neither the yearning he felt when he was looking up at Kaiba earlier.

This was the easy, good, thirst for violence.

Jonouchi walked backwards from the door, and then ran forward, calling upon his strength to try and break down the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This wasn't a very good chapter, I know. L But I promise the next chapter will be much better, and I will update soon! Btw, thank you: BrightestStarInTheNightSky, Jadelioness, WhiteWolfKitsune, M15t4k5n, Kiki, Seto'swifey and AkamaruFoxHound, for the reviews! Tulip Loves you all xD

xXTulipXx


	6. Wishfull Thinking

Wow 0.o yeah, has been a long time since I've updated (5 months, I think...) and I guess I don't really have much of an excuse apart from the fact that I haven't had much time lately as I've had to do loads of assignments and coursework for school and stuff; and I also have been working intently on my cosplay, which has to be ready by the 23rd May (Arghhh!) However here is the 6th Chapter –Finally- and I hope you all enjoy it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Italics- Jonouchi's thoughts_

**Earlier-**

Hearing the unexpected sound of a thud, Kaiba shot up, awakening from an already uneasy sleep. Having spent many years being cautious about just about everything in his possession, he had learnt to sleep lightly, if sleep at all.

Groaning quietly, he sat up and rubbed away the sweat that had built up at his forehead during his fitful, disturbing night.

Wondering what the hell had made that sound, he rose from his bed, and started making his way to the door, insistently blocking out any thoughts and painful memories of the day before.

**Present-**

_"Do you like that, you bastard?"_

_Jonouchi tightened his grip around Kaiba's throat; raising his fist, only to bring it down again, upon Kaiba's bloody, yet smirking face. _

_Although Jonouchi had been there for almost an hour, beating the hell outta Kaiba, and he had been enjoying it as well. Feeling power and domination jolt though his body like electricity. _

_The sight he was seeing. Kaiba's body withering in pain underneath him, the tensing of his muscles, the unsteady rise and fall of his chest. It was...captivating. Throughout the whole time, Jonouchi couldn't take his blood-thirsty eyes of Kaiba. _

_He loved it all. The hurt. The pain. The pleasure._

_And throughout the entire time, Kaiba hadn't said a word. Perhaps it was because he felt guilty. Because he felt he deserved the brutal punished he was receiving. Perhaps it was because he couldn't fight back, the mental and physical confinements of his mind had finally cracked. _

_Either way, Jonouchi didn't care. It hadn't been much of a struggle over-powering the taller boy. The bastard had been stupid enough to go to sleep, unsuspecting. Probably thought he had nothing to worry about. Well, how wrong he was. _

_Jonouchi straddled Kaiba, pinning his arms to his side, and bringing his face close to the brunettes. _

"_This remind you of a certain situation?"_

_Jou breathed, his voice barely a whisper among the slow, shallow breaths Kaiba was taking. _

_Jonouchi smirked evilly, and licked a smear of blood that had trailed down Kaiba's cheek. _

_Kaiba shivered uncomfortably, his arms straining painfully under the blondes vice-like grip. _

_Raising his head to bring his eyes to meet clear blue eyes, Jou put his face close to Kaiba's, their noses almost touching. _

"_Pay-back time"_

_Although Jonouchi wanted to sound threatening, he spoke simply. As if making a statement instead of a threat. He was filled with anger, he knew that._

_But behind that there was grief. There was sorrow. And there was determination. _

_Jou planted his lips softly onto Kaiba's, applying little pressure, and eventually slipping his tongue into Kaiba's mouth. _

_Feeling the contrast of a gentle kiss compare the rough punches thrown at him Kaiba felt himself relax unwillingly, un-tensing of his entire body in one clumsy movement. _

_He knew he shouldn't have, as this was Jonouchi he was surrendering himself so freely to._

_But...it didn't seem to matter. All the pain that clouded his mind and body washed away at the feel of the blondes touch._

_It was...intoxicating. _

_Jonouchi smirked to himself pleased with the reaction he was getting. The brunette stopped moving from under him, and had his eyes closed whilst responding to the kiss without hesitation. _

_Jou withdrew, sliding his tongue up and down Kaiba's collarbone gently, teasing the already whimpering boy. Moving his head down slowly, the blonde bit the pale skin before sucking and healing the red marks with a tender kiss; as he moved his hands closer to the older boy's navel. _

_Kaiba moaned softly, his frustration growing as Jonouchi continued to go at a slow, nerve wracking pace. Jou could see the want in the older boy's eyes, and almost felt a pang of pity. Almost. _

_Kaiba began to try and speak, his throat aching at the effort taking and then..._

_And then...then..._

Jonouchi sighed inwardly and if he was weaker he probably would have found himself in tears in exasperation. Like that would ever happen. He couldn't even get past the door; a couple of determined thuds against the hard wood simply gave him an even bigger headache, and nothing more.

What surprised him most however was the fact he found himself having these thoughts. Fair enough about the beatings, Jonouchi had had these thoughts before, about other people who had annoyed the shit outta him.

He had normally had them taken care of a couple of hours these thoughts had occurred. But...the kisses. The touching.

This wasn't Jonouchi.

Jonouchi didn't have these thoughts. Not ever. Must be something that Kaiba bastard had slipped him earlier to make him have as obscene thinking such as this.

Yeah. That was it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, wow that took ages...O.O Hope it was like! Got ya all going there, didn't I? xD Cya next chapter, hopefully it won't take as long as this one did. (And I know, this is a short chapter, will be longer next time! -shifty-)

xXTulipXx


	7. Help needed

Heya to all reading this, wanna say thanks to all who reviewed, and thanks for being so patient while I uploaded this.

To clear up any confusion that may have happened from the last chapter, all the stuff that was written in italics was Jonouchi's thoughts and didn't actually happen; as after the italics there was normal writing describing what Jou was doing and explaining that he wouldn't have been able to do that stuff, as he couldn't even break down the door. (Poor Jou  ) Understand? O.o probably not, I'm not so great at explaining things... However if anyone has any questions or doesn't understand, message me and I'll try my best to explain. XD

ALSO. This isn't actually a chapter. It's in fact just to tell people, I desperately need ideas on where to take this fic, as I don't have a clue to where it's leading. D:

Because Unfortunately If I don't get any ideas, I'll have to give up on this 

Soooo, if anyone has ideas, Please do tell 

~Tulip...x 3


End file.
